marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronos Morningstar (Earth-29)
Yama is a mix between an Asgard and a Inhuman. The birth was known all throughout the galaxy of this rare in breed. He was born on August 15. The year was unknown as they don’t use the same time system as most does. It was a miraculous birth as they were born as twins. As they were a threat to the universe the parents sacrificed their life for them as they were sent away while there parents sacrifice their life for them. History Yama and his twin grew up Asgard Appearance Yama stands tall at 6’6. He is light brown broad chest and moderately built muscles that just poke through his cloak. He has dark hair usually messy and red eyes. He usually wears a Cloak with a hood. He wear dark pants a no shirt with black sandals. He also carries a sheath that holds his guns. He has a pocket that he hold on his back pocket which carries all his Yama rather not wear anything else. The cloak was always with him as long as he remembers. It helped him cope at an extent. Even though the cloak is basically an invincible shield. He takes off his cloak if he can before he starts fighting so it doesn’t get dirty in the process. Because of that some people know him as “The Stripper”. An insult that Yama despise but can’t help to laugh. Personality Before turning Good. He was a bad guy. By killing, destroying and capturing bounty’s. He changes all his emotions and stop saying any type of joke. You will never know he is the Dark Prophet because of how he acts. With an almost limitless bounty on his head. He’s care free and knows it. Acts confident yet aware. He never brags, lie, be rude, or lose his temper. Even when he is bad he still have strong emotions for his family and people who consider him as family. He’d always protect them with everything he got. He usually tries to negotiate with them if they haven’t done anything yet and if they don’t listen he offers them a dual. When he was bad he sensed his brother being harmed. As they have a physic link to those minor things. He rushed over and helped his brother for a short time before rushing off. When Yama lets his emotions get in the way he becomes stronger, faster, and more powerful. But loses all sense of pain. This may seem good but he can continue with a broken leg and when the adrenaline goes down he feels all the pain at once. Likes and Dislikes Likes Yama is a huge fan of alcohol. In his pouch he would always carry a flask with an unlimited amount of the most powerful alcohol. Even though alcohol almost was the reason for his downfall he always had it. Yama also love Mochi. A Japanese desert from planet Earth. He found out he loved it when a huge bounty ran to Japan into a restaurant. And while Yama was undercover to not look suspicious he ordered the first thing he saw which was Mochi. He took a bite and was instantly in love with it. Dislikes Eggs. That’s just it he hates eggs. Any type. He always had a dislike for them. As long as he can’t taste it he can eat it but otherwise no. He also strongly hate liars. When he was bad he had a creed. No one would dare lie to him. He would put them in an arena to the death and if they survive than. They live. But none does because they were against him. Ability Superhuman Strength Yama basically has an unlimited amount of his strength. That gives him a great invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. His strength Invulnerability His bones never broke before. He’s got punched through three planets with a fight with his brother and he was initially unharmed. With barely any scratches. In that fight both a high durability that after a few weeks of continued fighting they showed actual fatigue. He and immunity to such any ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. He can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Yama was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Elder Gods with barely any burns. Superhuman Reflexes Yama has reflexes faster than light. He can take down a pebble at light speed that was entirely up to his instinct. Superhuman Senses Yama senses are many times greater than of an Asgardin. His sight can see plenty of times far as half the galaxy and easily predict how bullets will travel. He can alter his sights to. Instinct Yama Instinct is what he mostly uses for battle. This gives him complete calmness while fighting. His moods change completely when in battle. He can close his eyes for a long time and not get a scratch against multiple strong enemies. Superhuman Speed Yama speed is FTT Faster than tachyons. Which is a subatomic particles which able to travel faster than the speed of light. Self Sustenance Yama is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. He could flush anything that doesn’t belong in his body (like alcohol) out of his body in less that a second. Regenerative Healing Factor Yama healing factor is really fast. It’s able to regenerate lost or damaged organs and limbs with his energy. His body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a Asgardin. Superhuman Longevity He isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. His ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless eons old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old. Reincarnation Yama is able to reincarnation the second he dies. Each time one of the twins dies the other one will die also. But it’s a rare case only happens 3 times each because of long age. AUSB Yama has the power of which he calls (AUSB) Absorb, Upgrade, Shoot Back. He can absorb and energy to an almost limitless extent and fire it back in the same way. For example if he absorbs fire than the fire becomes searing hot and unbearable. He also can absorb Kinetic Energy and Potential Energy. This allows him to absorb the power of a moving planet. He also carries the power infinity stone this allows him at dire times to use the energy to power him. Dark Spirit Where Yama absorbs so much energy all his power is put out in a dark mist. His eyes become glowing red and all his power become multiplied by hundreds of times. His absorbing capabilities has no limits and all his attributes becomes infinitely high. The mist is deadly and whoever touches it and not used to it no matter what turns to dust. He could use this until he calms down. After that his power is momentarily gone for twice the time he used this. Weapons Akumakin Akumakin literally meaning the “Devil’s gold”. This is two gems that are forever connected to Yama’s hands. They can turn into either two pistols or two swords. 500 Cal Magnum Pistol Mode They have three modes he can shoot’s. Regular .50 bullets which he can shoot 30 per second. He has a black hole mode which he can use to absorb upcoming powers and use it. Like he can shoot pressurized water bullets. And the gun gain the attributes. Like I’d absorb electricity, lighting sparks off of it. And when he adds his power stone it can shoot concessive concentrated purple beams. He also owns a small orb which contains the power orb. If Yama were to clasps his together making the gun he would make the Taurus Judge. It has the same attributes as if it was apart but twice as strong. Excalibur & Twilight Mode Yama owns the Excalibur & Twilight sword. As an expert swordsman he uses the Excalibur for defense hitting every mark as it is heavy and is made for this stuff. And the Twilight sword for killing as it’s quick and light. If Yama was to get the two swords and smash them together willingly it will combine to a Final blade. The sword is catalyst for magic energies, increasing it users power and while also act as a shield to prevent from other magic objects from harming it's user to no point. 'Dark Cloak' The Dark Cloak is made out of the King Phoenix Feathers. Enchanted by every Dark God their was. A threat to everyone. It’s a that’s gives him a variety of abilities. It gives flight, elements proof (like fire proof etc.), invisibility (to any form of sight), teleportation. An increase amount of Speed and Strength. The Dark Cloak also can harden to an irregular extent which make’s it next to impossible to break. It will always return to the user when he’s harmed and won’t stop till it’s back in Yama hands. 'Infinite Bag' Yama carries a small pouch that can hold anything or get anything. This can create anything that can fit into the pouch. Large items can’t be made with this. But parts can. The user must have a clear description of it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-29 Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Templated Articles Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished